Angeal's New Cat
by KitKatAlice
Summary: Changed the title to better fit the story.Rated M for later chapters. Angeal has a mission to clear out Shinra Manor. But someone is still sleeping that captures his eye. Can Angeal handle his new kitten? Angeal/Vincent
1. First Meeting

…My first chapter fic in years…wow….Angeal/Vincent….my OTP, don't like, don't read.

But if you do like, by all means , read and spread the word on this pairing. There is not enough love.

I don't own shit.

Angeal was used to taking orders. He had done since he was a cadet and when he progressed to SOLDIER. There were his routine orders, and there were strange requests, both of which he had learned not to question. These days as a 1st he wasn't taking very many orders, nonetheless, when the need arose he was ready as a good SOLDIER would be.

Besides the Turks, the SOLDIER 1st Class Division was the pride of Shinra when it came to combat. They were quick, strong, and efficient; trained to be prepared for anything. Of course there are always exceptions to the rule.

"Your mission is to clear out Shinra Manor. I don't want a single monster lurking there. We need use of the labs for our new project. Do I make myself clear?"

Angeal nodded. Professor Hojo grinned "Good. Failure of this mission will result in demotion. Now take these keys. These should unlock the basement and all the coffins there."

Angeal raised a brow. It was odd that a mission this small could jeopardize his career, but as usual he did not question it. He would treat this mission like any other. With pride, honor, and precision.

"Yes sir."

Professor Hojo gave what almost looked like a smile but ended up being a smirk, "Excellent…and Angeal…I want them_ all _dead."

The SOLDIER 1st nodded once more and left the lab. Something about that place always sent a shiver up his spine. The same was to be said about the Professor.

Gearing up, the brunette placed the Buster Sword on his back and carried his standard issue SOLDIER sword at his side. Taking a deep breath, he headed off to start his mission.

The first and second level monsters were easily defeated. It wasn't until he reached the basement that he needed a little more effort. Still he managed with only a few scratches. The first few coffins contained creatures of a higher level. Angeal sustained a few minor injures after disposing of these. After bandaging a gash on his arm, his eyes traveled to the last coffin. It was coated in several layers of dust and looked completely forlorn. The brunette was tempted to just skip it, but he intended to carry out his mission right.

He unlocked it and raised the cover. Angeal could not contain his gasp. The inside was lined in a beautiful purple satin, different from the wood that lined the others. Even the wood that made up the coffin was a fine mahogany. But it was the craftsmanship caught Angeal's eye. It was the being nestled in the it.

At first Angeal had though it was a female, but upon closer inspection of the facial features, he saw that they were distinctly male. This man had smooth alabaster skin, a full bottom lip that was tinged pink. With raven hair as soft as the fabric it laid on, the SOLDIER could no longer help himself. He reached out and ran his hand over the black locks.

Captured by the creature's beauty, he had not noticed the steady rise and fall of the other's chest. It wasn't until the eyes fluttered open and ruby orbs stared at him, that he realized this stranger was alive.

Angeal had forgotten his mission all together. The other man stared at him for a long while before speaking. His voice was horse from years of neglect, "You're here to kill me aren't you?"

The SOLDIER blinked. It was an odd first question, but it made him remember why he was here in the first place.

"I'm here to kill off the monsters."

"Then you're here to kill me."

"But you aren't a monster."

"Don't let looks deceive you. I am more monster than any of the creatures that lurked here."

There were a few moments of silence before Angeal whispered, "Why are you in there if you are alive?"

Sitting up, the other man looked at his feet. He showed no expression and spoke in monotone, "Why should I tell you? SOLIDER…almost as untrustworthy as the Turks…"

"We're not all bad."

"So you think. How many innocent people have you murdered all in the name of war? Don't tell me none. Woman, children, fathers and brothers…They are somebody to someone and their life was snuffed out all because someone sitting comfortably in an office says it is the right thing to do. So he sends his puppets so he doesn't get his own hands dirty. "

Angeal growled a bit, "You know nothing of what I do!"

A dry chuckle came from the other. "Really? I used to be the worst of them all. Kill people just because my puppet master didn't like them. Having sex with the target for thrills and then leaving their blood on the pillow. Saying 'I love you' and then handing them poisoned wine at dinner. I made men and woman alike lust for me, string them along and drop them when I was bored." He chuckled again and looked the astonished SOLDIER in eye. Gray blue eyes met crimson, "I was the worst of them all. I was former Turk Vincent Valentine."


	2. Finicky as a Cat

"…Vincent Valentine?"

Angeal had heard the name before, he had heard the stories. He couldn't bring himself to believe that this was the same man that many had talked about. There had been only one picture that had been retrieved from his file. Angeal had seen it only once in passing. He noticed that the ex-Turk's hair had grown considerably and the piecing red eyes seemed to grow more intense with time.

"Why are you staring at me?"

The brunette soldier shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…its just…" he trailed off.

Vincent rolled his eyes a bit, "Don't tell me that I interest you so much that you've turned into a blithering moron incapable of finishing a sentence. May I ask the name of the blithering moron before me?"

The other man cleared his throat, not accustomed to being addressed this way. "Angeal Hewley."

He only received a nod in return. Angeal opened his mouth to ask a question but was cut off the by raven haired.

"You're wondering if you're the first one to find me, aren't you?"

"Actually…yes"

"No. However, you're the only one I have woken up for"

"I feel so honored. Why is that? Was I some 'chosen one'?" Angeal replied sarcastically.

"You were the only one brave enough to actually touch me."

"Oh. That makes more sense."

The other man ignored him and sighed, "So what now?"

Angeal thought for a moment., "I suppose I can take you out of here…but Hojo said he wanted _everything_ eliminated…That includes you, but I can't kill you. I guess you're just going to have to come with me. I can put you in my apartment until I can figure out what to do with you."

Vincent raised a brow, "Excuse me? I thought I was at least on a higher level than the average animal. I'm not some cat you picked up off the street…and I am certainly not looking for a 'warm and loving home.'"

The SOLDIER sighed and murmured, "You're finicky like a cat."

"I heard that."

"Good, now come with me or do I need a cat carrier?"

"How dare you! You have some nerve speaking to me that way."

"I woke up a sleeping being in a coffin by touching it and I am trying to take it home. I would say I have a lot of nerve."

Vincent couldn't argue that. He rose from the coffin and looked to the other man, "I suppose it is time for me to return to the city. You may see me around."

Angeal blinked, "Um. Yeah. Sure."

With that the ex-Turk was gone. The soldier sighed, "Just another day on the job…"


	3. The Cat Came Back

It had been several weeks since his run in with the ex-Turk. Angeal was glad things went back to normal almost instantly. He kept the encounter to himself…at least he tried to. Sometimes it was easy for Angeal to forget how perceptive his student really was.

"Angeal?"

"Yes Zack?"

"How come you've been so distracted lately? I mean yesterday you only made me run six miles for spreading the rumors that Sephiroth models for shampoo companies on the side."

"Your point, Fair?"

"Rumors get ten miles"

"You know…you're the only one who complains about not getting punished enough."

"No! No, no,no, no…I'm not complaining…I'm just wondering what's up with you."

Angeal chuckled and ruffled the smaller's hair. "Don't worry about it Pup. Now go run 15 miles."

Zack groaned and started running. Angeal sighed and leaned against the wall, supervising. He slowly fell into deep thought.

"He's right you know."

Angeal snapped back to reality.

"Eavesdropping again, Sephiroth?"

"I got bored."

"As usual. Why me?"

"You're the closest target available."

"Keep the hustle Fair! What about that blonde Cadet you've been eyeing like a starving wolf?"

"Training"

"Mmm. That would explain why you're here."

"So are you going to quit your attempt on changing the subject and tell me what has been occupying your mind?"

"Keep those knees up! I told you its nothing."

"Something happened on that mission. You came back a bit different."

"Sephiroth… Don't start."

"It's alright. I won't press you. I just thought we were friends. I thought we supposed to tell each other everything."

Sephiroth had learned well from Genesis. The redhead knew exactly how to guilt Angeal into telling him things. He sighed and told Sephiroth the story of his encounter with Vincent. The General listened quietly, nodding every so often.

"It seems that man left an impression. That's rare for you Angeal."

"Tell me about it." The brunette groaned.

Sephiroth placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off. I'll handle Fair."

Angeal smiled, "Thanks Seph. Go easy on him."

"Of course." Sephiroth waited until he was gone. "Fair! How many were you assigned?"

Zack whined, "15 miles!"

The silver haired smirked. "Give me 20!"

The Puppy let out a louder whine.

Sighing, Angeal unlocked his apartment door. The curtains were closed and the room was dark. The keys jingled as they hit the tray and the room was so quiet he could hear his own footsteps on the hardwood floor.

"You're home early."

Angeal jumped and tripped over the coffee table. He looked up to see a figure sitting in his chair. He scrambled up and wrenched the curtains apart, illuminating the room.

"So this is what SOLDIER has been reduced to, taken down by a piece of furniture."

The sarcastic tone was all too familiar. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to realize how hard it has been in the city when everyone thinks you are dead."

It was Angeal's turn to be smug. His lips curled into a smirk,"You need my help don't you?" Vincent glared but he knew that he had to swallow his pride. "I was just wondering if your offer still stood." The SOLDIER couldn't help but smile, "Sure. You can stay here… Kitty Cat."


	4. The Cat's Surroundings and Prey

Vincent's POV

A cat? No…A Kitty Cat…How dare he! I am certainly not a four legged furry creature. I voice this and all I received was a chuckle and the response, "You're temperamental like one."

Who does he think he is? I should honestly just shoot him down right now and be done with it. My hand slowly reaches for Cerberus but the other man just crosses his arms and gives me a hard stare.

"Is it wise to shoot the one that is giving you a place to stay?"

The big oaf has a point. Killing him will have to wait. For now I suppose I could humor him in his little nicknames. I wonder if he does this with everyone. Come to think of it, I know nothing of this man expect his name is Angeal and he's a SOLDIER 1st class. Well then again what does SOLDIER 1st Class mean? All brawn, no brains. Fooling him should be quite easy.

I looked the other man over. Not bad for someone who has been through war. His sanity seems to be intact. It's more than I can say for other SOLDIERs I've encountered. My eyes travel along his facial features. A bit rugged with a hint of kindness. Hmmm, facial hair, that's quite uncommon. Somehow it suits him.

My attention falls on his arms, they are well muscled and toned. Even though he is wearing a shirt I can still see his chest and abs are in the same situation.

"Will you stop staring at me like I am a piece of meat?"

This sudden statement pulls me out of my thoughts. The tiniest blush forms on my cheeks as I realize where my eyes were traveling to next, though I hide the tinge of pink behind the collar of my cloak so he won't see. It takes me a moment to respond.

"I was merely studying you. Last time I was not able to get a good look. Wipe that smirk off your face and don't flatter yourself."

I tried not to sound defensive but my attempts were a failure.

"Right, Kitten" Again with the nicknames! And this time he has the nerve to pet me! It felt good…but that's not the point.

"I'm going to the store to get some groceries. Is there anything in particular you like?"

This made me think. When was the last time I actually ate something? What did I like? I couldn't remember. The oaf must have read my mind.

"How about I get a bunch of different things and let you try them?"

I gave a slightly embarrassed nod. At least I would be alone for a while.

The soldier boy left. I looked around the apartment and decided to explore my surroundings. He was a simple man. One could tell by his furnishings. I explored the entire apartment before ending up in his room. Like the other parts of the place it was simple. A yawn escaped me. When was the last time I slept? Three…four? days ago.

The bed looked very comfortable and inviting. Soon I could feel myself sink into it. It was plush and the pillows seemed so soft. Next thing I knew I was asleep.

Angeal's POV

I got one of just about everything I could think of, fruits, vegetables, meats, fish, pastas, _everything_. My only hope is that he isn't a picky eater.

When I walked into my apartment, it was quiet. Considering I had an occupant this put me on alert. I set the groceries down in the kitchen and started the search for my new overgrown pet. He wasn't in the living room or bathroom. I stopped to think if I were a cat, where would I be?

And so I found him. He was nestled in my bed, fast asleep. Upon seeing that sharp gauntlet I thanked the Gods that I decided last minute against a waterbed. He was very peaceful. More so than when I had found him in the basement. I could feel myself smile as I watched him. He looked so comfortable I couldn't bring myself to disturb him. Instead I went to prepare some of the food I had brought.

It must have been the smell that woke him up, he came walking into the kitchen, groggy and rubbing his eyes. It was one of the cutest things I had ever seen. He seemed almost child-like in this behavior. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

I received a small nod as he covered his yawn. Smiling, I laid out the tiny bowls of prepared food for him to try. Judging by the looks he gave them all, I could tell this would be an eventful day.


	5. Lap Cat

Vincent stared at the food before him with uncertainty. He wasn't quite sure what to do and he could hardly believe this was all for him. "Sit down" said Angeal as he set the last bits of samples on the table, "We have a lot of food to cover."

At this point, the gunman wasn't sure he could fit it all. He sat down at the table and looked to the first plate. It had a few pieces of fruit. The raven haired stabbed one of the bits of strawberry and brought it to his mouth. He enjoyed the taste and moved onto the honeydew of which he finished all five pieces.

After the fruits he moved onto vegetables. Most were okay, but he didn't hate the taste. He ate all but one, cauliflower. His nose scrunched as he chewed the vegetable and Angeal added it to the list of dislikes.

As Angeal predicted, the ex-Turk enjoyed rare steak. It was gone in a minute along with the chicken. Only two types of fish were consumed, catfish and shrimp. Vincent seemed to really enjoy these. Angeal couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"The catfish and shrimp seemed to be on your favorites list."

"I enjoyed them thoroughly. I don't see the humor in it"

"Of course you wouldn't, Kitten."

Vincent paused for a few moments and made the connection. He glared and looked to the next samples: pastas. Those didn't last two minutes. The gunman's mood seemed to pick up a bit. The brunette soldier smiled "Good, you like Italian. It's my specialty."

Vincent nodded and picked up a piece of chocolate. He popped it into his mouth and actually moaned. The sweet taste was so overwhelming that the noise just slipped out. Memories of his sweet tooth came flooding back to him. He picked up another piece. Once it was in his mouth, it burst with a peanut butter flavor. His eyes widened as another pleased moan escaped his lips. A smile actually formed on his face.

Watching the ex-Turk had been amusing. Angeal could almost classify him as cute in the manner he tried each food. He had almost forgotten about the chocolate he set out. He probably wouldn't have noticed had it not been for the noise the other made. A moan...it was a small "Mmm" one gives when tasting something delicious. No…this was almost _sexual. _Something stirred and his pants grew a few centimeters too tight. Angeal fought back a blush and tried to calm himself until he heard the second one. It was more intense. All previous thoughts of the smaller man being cute vanished and were replaced with brief graphic images of the other lying under him making the very same noises.

"I think I have found a favorite."

Angeal snapped his head up, his fantasy cut short. He cleared his throat a moment before answering. "Let me see here…peanut butter cup. Surprising, I wasn't expecting you to have a sweet tooth."

The gunman only shrugged. "I tend to surprise people all the time."

"Well let me clean up and maybe we can watch some TV"

Vincent stacked the plates neatly for him and went to curl on the couch. While the other was washing dishes, he was contemplating a very important decision. Though it provided him with lots of protection and comfort, his gauntlet was not the kind of thing that is convenient in any household. Finally he rose and came behind Angeal quietly, startling him, "Do you have a screwdriver?"

The bigger man recovered quickly and raised a brow at the strange request, thinking he should be used to these kinds of questions by now. "In the drawer next to you."

The gunman rifled through the drawer until he found the tool. He sat at the table and started unscrewing and dismantling the gauntlet. Angeal peaked over with curiosity. When the piece of metal slid off, it revealed a black glove underneath.

_Holy hell that thing comes off? _

Upon this discovery Angeal felt a bit more at ease. He had pushed his luck several times and it was only a matter of going too far before that claw met his gut. He placed the last of the dishes out to dry before drying his own hands. "Are you done there?"

Vincent looked over to him and nodded before placing the gauntlet on the very top of the shelf, out of view. He joined Angeal on the couch who had sat down and turned on the TV. The ex-Turk sat next to him on the other side of the furniture.

"I won't bite. That is unless you want me to."

Vincent rolled his eyes and remained on his side.

"So no chance of you being a lap cat?"

A small growl emitted from the long haired man. Angeal could only grin. For some suicidal reason he enjoyed teasing this man. Vincent scooted closer. "There. Happy now?"

"I will train you in time."

Another eye roll before the two fell silent. The food and relaxation quickly caught up to the gunman. He was leaning against Angeal, almost at an odd angle. His chest rose and fell lightly in his sleep. The bigger man moved him to lay in his lap so that the black hair would stop tickling his neck.

Soon the SOLDIER found himself completely ignoring the television all together. He was watching the man in his lap sleep once again. Angeal was just so puzzled that something so deadly can look so innocent; furthermore, something so innocent could be labeled a monster. He just couldn't see it. He found himself wanting to know this man's story. But not only his story of why he ended up in that coffin, he wanted to know this man's life story, his likes and dislikes. It never occurred to Angeal that an encounter so simple, so routine, would change his life and continue to intrigue him.

He was still deep in thought when the door opened and Sephiroth's voice could be heard, "Angeal, I-" the General stopped in mid sentence when his eyes fell upon Vincent.

"I see now what has been preoccupying your mind lately."


	6. The Cat's Master

The room was completely silent for a few passing seconds. Angeal tried to read his friend's face but had no success. The silver haired studied the man in the commander's lap. Appearances alone gave away that he wasn't any ordinary man off the streets.

"I take it this is what you brought home from that mission?" started the general as he walked towards the pair.

Angeal looked down, almost ashamed and nodded. "Its not that I brought him home…I just offered him a place and he denied. I come home today and he's in my apartment, taking my offer."

Sephiroth sighed, "Angeal, you have too much of a bleeding heart. You know what this means? Technically you failed that mission. You should be demoted. I should report you."

The bigger man looked up "Are you?"

Green eyes met grayish blue and he sighed. "Of course not you idiot. You're my friend. But I know nothing, got it? Its not everyday my friend is obsessed over one thing, so I figure this thing might be special."

"I'm not obsessed! I was just trying to be helpful."

Angeal received the stern look he had given so many others.

"Angeal…" Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, "You have no idea what this man is like, what he does, how he ended up in that mansion to begin with. Yet you took him in, fed him, gave him a place to stay and let him sleep in your lap. Something that you've denied Zackary on many occasions because you believe that its 'not appropriate' for a student and his mentor to display themselves that way. Yet here this stranger waltzes in and you're all lap!"

The commander almost felt like he was being scolded. He agreed with the silver haired to a point. "His name is Vincent Valentine."

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose harder "THE Vincent Valentine?" Angeal nodded. "Alright…okay…I did NOT hear that. You did not mention that name. Again, I do not know about this…this…thing you two have."

The gunman stirred at the mention of his name and opened his eyes. Sephiroth groaned. "It really is him. I was hoping you'd yell 'just kidding' and he turned out to be Zackary in a wig."

Vincent, still groggy, sat up and rubbed his eyes "You must be General Sephiroth."

"I am. I have to tell you that Angeal is a wonderful man. He can cook, clean, and the last I remember he was really good with his co-"

"SEPHIROTH!"

"Either way, he's a great man and I hope you two are happy, but now I must take my leave before I know too much." With that the General swooped out the door.

Vincent raised a brow in confusion. "I pictured him different. Less words."

A small chuckle escaped Angeal's lips, "Trust me, this is the most he has spoken since I've known him. Usually I get one or two word answers.

"I see. So you and Sephiroth…?"

"A few times, mostly after too much drinking."

"I know how that is." Vincent chuckled lightly. It wasn't his normal sarcastic or dry chuckle, it was a genuine humorous sound. Angeal decided that he liked this sound and wanted to hear it again.

"So where exactly will I be staying?"

Angeal though for a moment, it was a good question because the guest room was less than clean thanks to it becoming a storage area. He never really had guests stay over. When Zack would stay he usually crashed on the couch before he could even think of getting to a bed. Sephiroth insisted on staying in the commander's bed so he never really saw the need to clean out the room. The couch wasn't exactly the most comfortable as his student's sore neck in the morning said it all.

"I guess you can stay in my bed and I will find a place to sleep around here."

Vincent frowned. "I know I am not the most pleasant person around but I am not rude. I couldn't take your bed from you. I'll take the couch or the chair."

"They're not exactly comfortable."

"I slept in a coffin for years. There is a reason only the dead sleep in those."

"Why don't you sleep in the bed with me? It's plenty big and I am used to someone invading it. my old best friend used to sleep over all the time and complained that my apartment was too cold."

The gunman narrowed his eyes a bit before contemplating the offer. He wasn't sure if he could trust this man quite yet.

"Sleep there and I will clean out the guest room as soon as I can."

"Fine, but only until the spare room is finished."

Angeal smiled lightly. "Now lets go to bed. There is a TV in there and we can watch until we fall asleep. Its been a long day"

Vincent reluctantly nodded and followed the bigger man into the room. The soldier looked to him "You're not going to sleep in leather, are you?"

Another frown formed on the pale face, "…"

The big man chuckled, "Why don't you shower, relax and freshen up and I'll find you something to wear."

The ex-Turk bit his lip, sighed, and nodded. He accepted the towel he was given, went into the bathroom and promptly locked the door. Fifteen minutes later the door cracked open and a hand grabbed the clothes that Angeal set outside. A minute later his voice sounded from behind the door, "I look ridiculous."

Angeal rolled his eyes "Its sleepwear, you aren't trying to impress anyone."

"Still...these clothes are swallowing me whole."

"Its not my fault you're abnormally thin."

"Its not my fault you're abnormally large"

"Just get out here. I want to go to bed."

The door slowly creaked open as the gunman walked out in the soldier's clothes. He was almost lost in the sea of fabric that was a simple black shirt. Though one could not see it, the borrowed black boxers hung loosely off his hip. Angeal smiled. "You look...normal."

Vincent glared at him but didn't say anything. He went over to the other side of the bed and laid down awkwardly. He was on the far edge, opposite of the other man. Angeal chuckled a bit. "You know you don't have to sleep on the edge of the bed. I'm told I am a good space heater."

The ex-Turk looked over this shoulder at the other man and scooted closer only a few inches.

Angeal shook his head a bit, "Whatever you want to do, Kitten. You know, human contact isn't all that bad. You might like it."

"With these incessant feline nicknames, you'd think you would get it by now. Cats only pay attention to their masters when they want something."

"Does this mean I am your master?"

"Not if you want to wake up tomorrow."

Angeal chuckled lightly and rolled over.


	7. The Cat's Acceptance

Angeal had expected a peaceful morning filled with pancakes, the newspaper, and silence. What he got was far from quiet. Zackary Fair burst through the door of the commander's apartment, jumped his teacher in bed and bounced, "It's Saturday, Angeal! Wake up!"

The big man groaned. The excitement from the previous day made him forget all about their weekly ritual. Zack heard another groan beside them and his eyes widened as Vincent rose from under the covers, yawning and groggy.

"Wooooahhh! Angeal, you dog! If I would have known you brought someone back here I would have stayed home!"

A pillow smacked right into Zack's face. "Pup, shut up. It is much too early for your stupidity." Zack pouted and Angeal sighed, "You know I don't mean it. Now OUT! Or at least wait in the living room." The spikey brunette skittered off to the kitchen to see what he could snatch up.

"What in seven hells was that thing?"

"That was Zack...my student."

"I think for once I pity you." The gunman rose from bed and stretched out. Angeal's eyes lingered over the other man's body. "So why is he here in the first place?"

"We go to this little bistro every Saturday for breakfast."

"You're pretty close with him, aren't you?"

It took Angeal a few seconds to understand the insinuation. He nearly choked as he burst out laughing. "Me... and... Zack?..." he could barely catch his breath in between words before laughing harder.

"Alright I get the point. No need to laugh at me."

The big man shook his head. "I'm not laughing at you. Just at the notion of Zack and I being an item. He's like family to me...Why? Are you jealous?" A smirk formed on his face.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. Whoever you chose to bring to bed is none of my business. Now your student is waiting, you shouldn't keep him." The gunman sat down.

"Join us" offered Angeal. There was a short pause and the raven haired raised a brow, "You want me to join you?"

"Sure, I don't think Zack would mind...Zack!"

The teen in question poked his head through the doorway, "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if Vincent comes with us to breakfast?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just hurry up...I'm hungry" he whined.

Angeal chuckled and got out of bed. He dressed quickly and half combed his hair. Vincent dressed just as quickly but it took longer to brush his long locks. The two were ready and the pup nearly bounded out the door to Angeal's truck. "In the back Pup." Zack pouted but did as told. Sliding quietly in to the passengers seat, Vincent couldn't help but feel a little awkward. He stayed quiet while Zack chatted about missions, food, a little blonde named Cloud, food, Sephiroth's latest mean thing, what he was going to order, and chocobo racing.

The bistro was a small family owned business. The waiters and waitresses knew the duo and curiously asked about their new addition with polite, genuine, smiles. They were seated outside, the morning warm enough with a cool breeze. Vincent's eyes wandered the busy city before him. It had changed so much since he had last been there.

His eyes stopped on a nearby bank. His old bank. Something clicked in his brain. Vincent had searched report after report, newspaper after newspaper, there was no news of his death, not even a KIA. He looked to the other two men "I will be right back" they were a bit confused but nodded.

Vincent entered the bank and headed for the nearest available teller. He recited the excuse he had decided on. "I've foolishly lost my card and I was wondering if I could get an application for a new one."

The bank teller smiled as she was train to do so, "Of course." she slid a piece of paper to the gunman who filled out the information that was listed on his I.D. He could almost remember the cruel laugh Hojo gave as he slipped it into Vincent's pocket after his experiments were finished. He had said it was a nice reminder of the man he used to be and the man he would never be again no matter how hard he tried.

The employee looked it over, entered the information into the computer. To Vincent's surprise and delight, his account was still open. "Alright Mr. Valentine, all we need is a mailing address to send your new card." Vincent bit his lip lightly, trying to remember the exact apartment number that he was staying at. After a few moments it came to him and he filled out the rest of the form. "Okay , your new card should be in within 1-2 business days. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I'd like to make a withdrawl." The banker nodded once more and gave him what he wanted, "Anything else, sir?" Vincent shook his head and headed back to the other two.

Angeal tilted his head lightly when the ex-Turk arrived back at the table "What did you go do?"

"I just went to see if my old bank account was still open. Fortunately it is. I figured I should get some new clothes. I don't exactly blend in. Last thing I need is to draw attention to myself."

"Trust me Vampy, its going to take more than clothes to get you to blend in" said Zack who had his mouth stuffed full of bread. Angeal smacked him across the head, sending bits of chewed baked good across the table.

Vincent could only glare. He looked down to the beverage that had been waiting for him at the table. "I ordered you a sweet tea. You can never go wrong with sweet tea." said Angeal proudly.

"Right..." Vincent sipped the drink quietly as Angeal and Zack chatted again. The waitress came and got their orders. She paused a moment when she saw the gunman. Her eyes went back and forth between him and the commander. The eyes narrowed as she wrote down Zack's extensive order. She didn't say anything as she took the order back.

"So Vincent, how long have you known Angeal?"

"..."

"Ok...Where are you from?"

"..."

"Um...what do you like to do?"

"..."

"Angeal he's ignoring me!"

The big man shook his head, "He's just a little shy and face it Zack, you aren't exactly reserved." Zack pouted a bit. Fine, I'll show you reserved...So Vincent, have you seen Angeal's massive co-"

"ZACK!"

"What? I was going to say coffee collection. Angeal can barley function without the stuff."

Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are going to be the end of me."

"Why? Just because you thought I was going to say your massive cock? Everyone knows that, its old news."

"Dammit Zack!"

"Whhhat? Its what Seph told me."

Vincent could help but chuckle a bit behind his collar. To Angeal's relief, the waitress came with their food. She set the two SOLDIER's plates gently in front of them while practically throwing Vincent's at him. The ex-Turk only glared at the woman, sending her skittering back to the kitchen. "Woah...what was that about?" said Zack through a mouthful of food.

"Zack, don't talk with your mouth full. But you have a point. Usually the service here is very friendly. Maybe shes new. I don't remember seeing her."

"I'm not exactly welcomed everywhere with open arms." reminded Vincent, scowling and picking at his food. Angeal frowned a bit but the gunman looked as if he did not want to discuss the subject further.

When the three finished, Angeal drove them back to his place. Zack left immediately, having prior plans with Sephiroth and Cloud.

"I'm sorry about today. Zack, the waitress-"

Vincent cut him off, "Don't worry, I'm used to it." The other man looked down, "I know, but it shouldn't be like that. This is a new life for you." He stepped closer to the long haired man, "I don't know exactly what happened to you, but you deserve to be happy and I'd like to help with that."

Red eyes avoided the blue that demanded contact. Vincent turned his head. "No I don't deserve it. This is my punishment. If you help me, you'll only get hurt."

Angeal gently lifted the smaller man's chin to look at him, "I'm just going to have to take that risk. After all, you are my Kitten." A blush formed across Vincent's cheek and it only grew brighter as the SOLDIER kissed the ex-Turk.


	8. Promise to a Cat

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, though they were the longest few seconds of Vincent's life. Angeal pulled away slow and shy, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Unable to look at the soldier, the gunman nodded a bit. It took his a while to regain his composure.

"I enjoyed it. I know I act as if I am above you or even as if I don't like you. But you are the only one who has ever shown me real kindness and compassion. The only one who has kissed me without working the buttons of my shirt. Its to protect you, but also to protect me. I've known you for only a day and a half and though you do not seem as if you have a hidden agenda, I can never be too sure. I've been down this path before."

Angeal sighed lightly and strokes the soft pale cheek. "I kissed you because I am drawn to you. Because the few weeks after I found you in that basement, you were all I could think about. I can tell you've been through so much just by looking in your eyes. I can see the pain and trauma. Each time you break away from that aloof attitude, it makes me smile and every time you retract, I want to hold you."

"Its just you're bleeding heart nature. I am your latest case for you to help. Once you believe that I am 'well again' I will no longer interest you."

"That's not true! Don't make pull the 'love at first sight' card"

"Don't you dare."

"Don't dare I what? Don't dare I tell you I was drawn to you from the moment I opened that coffin? That you looked so peaceful yet somehow troubled? That the only reason I touched you was because I couldn't resist your soft hair and beautiful face?"

"Stop it..."

"Then I won't tell you that you were on my mind all day and all night. Distracting me from the simplest daily task"

"Stop it."

"Or that when I saw you in my apartment yesterday that my heart skipped a beat and I was hoping that you had walked into my life with no intentions of walking out."

"Stop it!"

"Or that when I look at you now, when you are ready to break; that I just want to be the one to pick up the pieces and put them back together."

"STOP IT!"

Vincent was shaking, "I can't take it. I can't take your kindness. I can't take this thing that may turn into something beautiful." Angeal lifted the other's chin once more "Why not? Why won't you let me in?"

"Because you deserve someone that isn't tainted. Someone with a pure body and heart." Tears formed and threaten to fall but the gunman would not let them. Angeal brushed a few dark strands away from the smaller's face. "I don't think you are tainted."

"That's because you don't really know me. How could you claim to be falling for someone you don't even know"

"Intuition. I rely on it a lot"

"That makes you even more foolish."

"Tell me what happened to you and then I can make a proper judgement."

Vincent sighed, know the other was not going to let up. He broke away from the other man, refusing to even look at him and told him everything. From his past love of Lucrecia to Hojo's experimentation and Hojo's "experimentation". Angeal's face was expressionless and unreadable. The ex-Turk's heart sank, fearing the worst. "It isn't your fault. You have been violated mentally, physically and sexually. You aren't tainted, it is Hojo that is tainted. You shouldn't blame yourself for something that you had no control over."

Vincent stayed silent. Angeal stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the small frame. "Don't detach yourself from the world because some psycho made you believe that you were a monster. Its what he wants. Let me help you. Let me fall for you."

"But if Hojo were to find out-"

"Who cares? I won't let him harm you anymore"

"...promise?"

"I promise"


	9. The Cat's Purr

A/N: This chapter is rated M for the "happy ending".

_We have received reports that our beloved SOLDIER was spotted with a stranger. We have confirmed that the person in question was male. There is no further information except that this is his first appearance. They were spotted at our hero's normal gathering place on Saturday mornings: The Chocobo Egg on 7th and Main. Zackary Fair was with him as usual. We received a statement from an inside intelligence that was present at the time: "His gaze would linger on him and he went out of his way to make conversation with this strange person. Totally ungrateful, this rude man would ignore Hewley. The nerve! He even glared at me when I served him his food. Sent a chill down my spine. This one means trouble."_

_Don't worries ladies, we will get to the bottom of this. Be on the look out for any more reports._

_Keepers of Honor_

It had been several days since Angeal had made his promise. He felt as if he had been making progress with the gunman. At night, Vincent would lay against Angeal's strong chest and listen to his heart beat until he fell asleep. He would get a chuckle out of him here and there and could swear that he saw a smile out of the corner of his eye that morning.

On Wednesday, Angeal decided to take the day off, giving Zack the day off. The commander sat on the couch, Vincent's head in his lap. Zack sat on the floor, not happy that his spot had been taken

"Vin, you're taking up all the space on the couch!" pouted the hyper active teen.

"No puppies on the furniture."

"What about cats then?"

"Everyone knows cats are superior to dogs."

"How so?"

"We're faster, smarter, and much more stable"

"What is that supposed to me-" The gunman grabbed the Pup gently by the neck and dropped him with a pressure point. A small pathetic whine came from the teenager.

"Vincent...what have I told you about using your Turk knowledge against the Puppy?"

The gunman looked to the big man with an innocent look, "I didn't do it on purpose. My finger must have slipped" Zack rolled his eyes and flipped the ex-Turk off.

"Zack!"

"Sorry...my finger slipped"

Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will you two ever get along?"

"Cats and dogs don't get along"

"Especially when the dog can't accept the cat's superiority"

"Kitten...Puppy...Knock it off." scolded Angeal. At least Vincent had accepted the feline nicknames. That in itself had taken days. Zack paused for a moment in thought, "You know Angeal...you make no sense."

"Why do I have the feeling something stupid is going to come out of your mouth?"

"Cats and dogs don't get along. Well Vincent is 'Kitten' and you two get along. Since when do wolves screw cats?"

"...and there it is"

Vincent rose a brow, "Wolves?" Angeal groaned and leaned back on the couch. "Sephiroth always makes me train the cadets...and because I am not evil to them like him, I adapted the nickname 'Papa Wolf'. Since apparently, I nurture them." Zack was grinning like the cheshire cat. "You can call him that in bed."

"Zack!"

"What? Its better than some cliché nickname like 'sex kitten' you're probably going to give him."

"We are not talking about this...Zack you are the only pervert that would openly talk about their mentor having sex."

"I'm just an open guy like that."

"Please...do us all a favor and go back into your shell"

"No can do. Puberty has already run it's course."

"Minerva help us all"

Zack got up and stretched, "I gotta go meet Seph and Cloud anyway. You two behave." Angeal rolled his eyes and waved him off. Vincent waited until Zack had closed the door, then he crawled into Angeal's lap. The soldier smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Why is it that the minute he leaves, you're all over me, but when he's over, I can barely get a kiss out of you?" Vincent sighed, "I'm sorry...I just get shy. Its not that I am ashamed of you. Its me..."

Angeal nodded "Please try. For me? I love being with you so don't blame me for wanting to show you off."

"There is nothing to show off."

"Don't start."

"Its not safe."

"Its just Zack."

"Fine. I'll try. But only around Zack"

Angeal kissed his forhead "Thank you. One day you will realize how much you mean to me, Kitten." Vincent gave a tiny smile and kissed him on the lips. Returning the kiss, big hands slid down the slender body and up the curve of the other's back. Meanwhile pale fingers tangled in short black hair. Slowly the gunman wrapped arms around the strong man's neck as he simultaneously straddled him. Vincent held back small chuckles as the small amounts of facial hair tickled his chin, but he never broke the kiss. Angeal finally broke away, embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "Is something the matter?" asked Vincent, slightly confused, "Was it something I did?" Angeal fought hard to keep a blush down and it was at that moment that Vincent could feel something stir under him. He too had to fight a blush. "I see...well...feel."

"I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing"

"Don't apologize. If anything, I should take it as a compliment."

"If you don't mind..."

"Ah yes..." The gunman slid off the others lap.

"I'm going to go take care of this now before it gets any more humiliating."

Vincent looked to him, almost shy, "You know...I could take care of that..." Angeal turned new shades of red, "Vincent..."

"Come on Angeal, look who I used to be. At least this time its for someone I care about."

"I-If you want.. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I want to. Don't worry about me. You'd be the first man I'd do this willingly for. But I warn you, I may be a bit rusty." With that the raven haired slid to his knees.

Angeal was having a hard time looking to him. He gasped when the zipper of his pants was undone and he gulped as the other pulled his member out. He heard the gasp come from the gunman as he laid eyes on the size and his eyes slid shut as moan escaped him when long fingers wrapped around it, stroking. Vincent then flicked his tongue over the tip, causing the commander's eyes to widen. His tongue flicked a few times before his mouth engulfed the head, drawing out several moans from the other male. Suckling lightly, his hand stroked and rubbed the base as his tongue worked every other inch. Vincent closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of his new lover. He thought about the many times he had done this, and how none of them felt as special as it did now. Angeal's hand stroked the long raven hair lovingly as his moans grew louder. "Mmm...Vincent..." he moaned and his grip slightly tightened on the hair.

Both tongue and hand quickened their pace in response to the small tug on black locks. The ex-Turk's tongue expertly traced each sensitive area, driving the SOLDIER insane. It was only a short while until Angeal gave his warning, barely able to contain himself. Vincent only suckled harder and lapped at it faster. He moaned, sending vibrations down the length, causing the man to shutter in pleasure. He felt the grip on his hair tighten even more and tasted the seed that spilled into his mouth. Vincent closed his eyes and enjoyed it for a moment before swallowing. He finally looked up to his lover, "Better?"

Angeal nodded, "That was rusty? I'm almost afraid of when you get back into the swing of things."Vincent couldn't help but smirk,

"What can I say? Its like riding a bicycle."


	10. Playful Cat

_Several sources have spotted our SOLDIER with the man reported a few weeks earlier. Our worst fears have been realized. Our latest report tells us that Hewley and this man were holding hands at a clothing store last Tuesday. This could mean they are dating and not exactly an item so there is no real cause for panic. I repeat, no real cause for panic. More information on the mystery man's identity to come._

_Keepers of Honor_

The days flew by quickly for Vincent. He could swear it only had been the hours before that he agreed to be with the other man. Next thing he knew Angeal was bringing him a cupcake to mark their first month together. But one could suppose that time flies when you're happy. So Vincent accepted the cupcake with a tiny smile and took a small bite. Peanut butter filled chocolate, his favorite. He licked the remainder of the frosting from his lips before expressing his gratitude with a kiss. "Thank you, Papa Wolf" he said affectionately.

"You're welcome, Kitty Cat. What's for dinner?"

The gunman had taken a liking to cooking. This came about when he was home alone, with nothing to eat. The curious feline had rifled through the cabinets and fridge until finding the ingredients for a decent meal. To his delight, the meal wasn't half bad. So while Angeal was out at work or on missions, Vincent would look through cookbooks and sample recipes he thought he could handle. Supportive, Angeal would bring him what he needed along with new cookbooks.

"Chicken Parmesan. I decided to try something new."

A smile formed on the SOLDIER's face. He sat at the table as the other served them both. They made light conversation. Angeal complimented the dinner before growing serious, "I was hoping to talk to you about something"

Vincent blinked, slightly confused, "About?"

"Well, I know PDA isn't something you're really comfortable with. But the other day, when we held hands...it made me happy. I liked openly displaying our relationship and not have to worry who might see."

"I already told you-"

"I know, but I did some research. What Hojo did to you was extremely illegal."

"You really think Hojo wouldn't get away with it? Besides, I haven't aged. What will people think when they recognize me and I haven't changed one bit? They'll be coming at me with pitchforks. I think I prefer staying home."

"I don't think many people even remember you. You need to stop thinking about what other people think and start thinking about what makes you happy. I make you happy, don't I?"

"You do..."

"Then please...sometimes I look at you and I get the sudden urge to kiss you. I would like to act on that urge every once in a while, or not have to worry about how far away I need to stay away from you in public."

"Alright. We'll try it for a bit. I just don't want to cause any trouble and you know I hate being the center of attention."

"Get used to it Kitten, you're always the center of my attention."

Vincent looked down to hide a blush. He hated how easily the other man could make him melt. What he hated even more is that Angeal knew of his power and exploited it whenever he could. "I need to go to the mall to pick up some things, care to join me?" the ex-turk's eyes narrowed. Part of him knew this was a ploy to test out the new boundary change, but winter was coming up and he needed to buy a jacket. "I'll go."

Vincent has always hated the mall. It was overcrowded, with overpriced food and overly loud, screaming kids. He hated it even more now with all the stares the couple was receiving. "Angeal they're staring..."

"So?"

He sighed knowing the other man wouldn't do anything. The two men bought what they needed and decided to eat in the food court so save time. Vincent sat down, sighing. The whole experience wasn't as bad as he first expected. Besides the stares and funny looks it was nice to be able to relax and be open rather than withdraw and be on alert all the time. But it was still out of his comfort zone. Angeal returned with their food and kissed him on the cheek. Something seemed to be preoccupying his mind.

"Is everything alright?"

The big man picked at his food nervously. "I bought something at that drug store, I'm not quite sure what you would think of it though."

A black brow raised in curiosity. "Angeal, what did you buy?"

"Things needed in the bedroom."

A nearby elder lady perked up. She leaned in to hear more.

"Like what?"

"You know, the essentials."

"Define essentials."

"You know. Lubricant, condoms, message oil."

"Since when is message oil an essential?"

The woman leaned further towards the couple, her mouth agape.

"I think its a nice touch."

"Back when I was a turk the only thing I needed was lubricant, and I took care of that with my mouth."

"Don't talk like that."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me want to take you home right now and try these new 'essentials' out"

"Did you get handcuffs?"

There was a confused pause "Er, no" Vincent smirked, "Then you missed one. I consider those a must have. I warn you though...I'm a screamer." The old women choked on her soda, hacking uncontrollably when Vincent turned around to face her. "You should really be careful when you eavesdrop. You could get hurt." She picked up her things, clearing her throat and moved to a table on the other side of the food court. Angeal couldn't help but chuckle, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Perhaps. Eavesdropping is rude and I thought I should teach her a lesson."

"The woman is old, you could have given her a heart attack."

Vincent shrugged. Angeal stared at him for a few moments. Though he hated to admit it, Vincent's non-nonchalant sadistic attitude was quite a turn on for him. They continued to eat quietly for a while before the bigger man broke the silence. "So...are you really a screamer?"

The gunman's full lips curled into a sinister smile, "Why don't you take me home and find out."


	11. Making the Cat Purr

Angeal and Vincent arrived home from the mall. Vincent stretched out in the bedroom, glad to be home. He removed his shirt and rifled through the drawers for his silk sleep pants. Angeal sat on the bed, his eyes slowly moving to the gunman. He licked his lips subconsciously as he watched the ex-Turk undress. It had been a miracle yet curse when Vincent had deemed himself comfortable enough to undress in front of Angeal. Though the man himself never knew, Vincent had a way of driving Angeal mad. The way he undressed, it was so slow it could almost count as a strip tease. This was only one thing out of many Vincent Valentine did subconsciously that made Angeal think impure thoughts. Among these things where the soft sway of his hips as he walked. The way his bottom stuck out when he was placing something on the top shelf. The tiny moans of delight when he ate something he really enjoyed. All these things drove Angeal crazy. But he always had enough honor to never act on these urges. To hell with honor, that body would be his tonight.

Angeal came up behind Vincent, running his hands down his shoulder, "Maybe getting dressed isn't the smartest idea right now..." his lips brushed against the pale neck, bringing forth a moan. The hands wrapped around his chest and pressed him close to the soldier. "I think its time to find out whether or not you're a screamer. I do so hope you are..." The statement made the gunman shiver. It was a side of his lover he had never seen before and he couldn't deny that he liked it. He was lifted up for a few moments and then felt the soft mattress press against his back. Angeal was eager but managed to control himself. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled on the bed over Vincent. Red eyes watched him closely. "What has come over you"

"It has been a month of pure teasing from you."

"What on Gaia are you talking about?" The gunman was truly confused. Not once had he advanced toward Angeal in a sexual manner.

"Less talking, more touching" with that the big man pounced, locking their lips together. Vincent melted into the kiss. Angeal's hand were all over him, trying to feel every inch of the lithe body. Every so often he would draw a shiver from the raven haired, when he did, he would repeat the action. "What happened to honor?" asked Vincent softly.

"I left it at the bedroom door."

It had been so long since the last time he had sex. He had almost forgotten what it felt like as fingers trailed gently down his chest and brushed over his hips. His lips parted in a soft moan. He felt a hand stroke his member. He gunman was already aroused enough, the continued stimulation made him seep in anticipation. Angeal gave a small hum and an approving smile before dipping down and lapping up the few droplets. He reached over to the bag he placed on the nightstand and retrieved the bottle of lube. Making sure his fingers were well coated, he coaxed his lover to open his legs. Though he showed no signs, Angeal could still tell that Vincent was nervous. He briefly wondered about the last time the ex-turk had a meaningful sexual experience, _if _he ever had one. Silently he promised himself that he would make his love feel special.

Vincent could feel his lover's finger probe at his entrance. He forced himself to relax as he had done plenty of times before with other partners. Something in the back of his mind wondered why the other was even bothering in prepping him. He had never gotten that luxury before. The finger slid in causing him to flinch a bit. After a few seconds Angeal moved it, slowly stretching him out before adding a second, then a third. Vincent shivered and moaned. He had never experienced gentle sensations such as these. His eyes slid shut as his moans filled the room. Angeal knew the times his fingers brushed his spot and would tease it. Vincent opened his eyes and looked to the bigger man, "Please...Angeal, I can't take it. I need you."

Begging? That was definitely new and it aroused Angeal even more. The man who had broken so many hearts, been the very epitome of lust was begging for him. His finger brushed the spot teasingly once more. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you..."

"Please! Angeal, take me, fuck me, fill me, just do it!"

Vincent saw the smirk form on Angeal's face. He knew that the big man was enjoying watching him beg. Oddly enough it felt nice to submit to someone for once. "Now now Kitten, you need to choose a position." coaxed Angeal, still smirking.

Something came over the gunman as he got on his hands and knees. He felt almost as if he was letting go of his former self as he assumed the most submissive position that had ever been invented. It was a silent agreement that he was giving himself over to Angeal. He felt kisses down his spine, loving touches and caresses. A murmur in his ear "I love you"

The careful way in which Angeal slid into him and the soothing caresses were confirmation that this man was the owner of his heart. Vincent bit his lip with the pain of being stretched. Angeal rubbed his back to ease to relax him. After a minute Vincent nodded for him to move. The first few thrusts felt sore. Angeal changed his direction and brushed right against the spot. Vincent let out a loud moan. Another smirk formed as he thrust straight into the spot drawing out a louder moan.

_Found it._

His large fingers wrapped around the curvy hips and slammed in, making him scream. The sound pushed Angeal over the edge. He found himself thrusting mercilessly into the smaller man.

Vincent bit the pillow, moaning and crying out into it, his mind clouded with the sheer pleasure. Each time Angeal slammed in drove him wild with lust. He bucked back and met each thrust. Moans and screams filled the room, Angeal was sure the next apartment over would hear them but he didn't care. He could feel his thrusts grow quicker. He had Vincent panting and whimpering "I'm going to..."

Angeal bucked in with all his strength. Vincent screamed out his lover's name, shooting over the sheets. The combination of hearing his name and the tightening around his length made him spill into Vincent. They both collapsed onto the bed, desperately trying to catch their breath. Angeal pulled the other close and kissed him tenderly. A soft chuckle escaped him, "So you are a screamer."

"Only when I enjoy it."

"I never figured you a hands and knees type of guy."

"I've never done it before. It had always been to submissive for me."

"Then why now?"

"Because I've decided to give myself over to you completely."

"I love you so much Vincent Valentine"

"and I love you Angeal Hewley."

"Here are the photos you requested sir"

Professor Hojo looked over the pictures of Angeal and Vincent at the resturant, mall, even some through the window of the apartment. "Just as I expected. I knew that fool wouldn't resist him." he chuckled to himself. "SOLDIER pawn, thanks to you, my beautiful experiment and I shall be reunited. Vincent Valentine...we will meet again very very soon."


	12. Capture the Cat

_Today may be the saddest report I will give. It is confirmed that Angeal Hewley is in a serious and sexual relationship with a man named Vincent Valentine. We received intel that the two were discussing a very racy topic in the food court of the Midgar Mall. Which resulted in the two leaving rather quickly. However we must look at the bright side. Ladies grab your cameras and get a piece of the very spicy man on man love. We may never get another chance._

_-Keepers of Honor_

The following morning, Vincent lay in bed for a while. He felt light and giddy though his emotions never betrayed this. Arms wrapped around him and rolled him over. Vincent came face to face with his lover's toned bare chest. He closed his eyes and nuzzled up to him. "You decided to take the day off?" Vincent asked rather surprised. Angeal wasn't one to just decide to call in sick unless he was practically dying.

"I wanted to be here in the morning. Besides that I have to leave on a week long mission tomorrow." Angeal sighed and kissed the pout off his lover's face, "I know Kitten, but its only a week. I'll be back before you know it. Zack is staying behind so he can keep you company." Vincent burrowed his face into the chest and groaned, "That's not making me feel any better."

Angeal chuckled, "Come on, I'll make your favorite breakfast." The gunman perked up, "You mean belgium waffles with nutella and strawberries?"

"The very same"

The ex-Turk perked up more and got up. "I love how fast that made you get up but I normally can't get you to wake up before 10 on Saturday to go to breakfast with Zack." Angeal commented, arms crossed.

"I need a lot of sleep to deal with Zack in the early hours." replied Vincent nonchalantly, making his way to the kitchen. Angeal just shook his head and followed.

After successfully making his love happy, he declared that the rest of the day would be a lazy day. Following this decree the two lounged around the apartment, watching tv or engaging in an encore of the previous night.

Vincent was always sad to see Angeal go on a mission. It meant days of boredom in the apartment with no one to talk to. But it was something that he could not change. So with a slight pout he kissed his soldier goodbye and closed the door. Unsure of what to do, the gunman resorted to cleaning. After the apartment was near spotless his stomach growled alerting him that it was time to eat. His eyes glanced to the clock and to his surprise it was rather late. His feet led him to the fridge which upon opening he discovered was empty. As if the day hadn't been bad enough.

With a swift motion he grabbed his cloak, keys, and was out the door. Vincent wasn't a big fan of public places but being with Angeal taught him to suck it up and take the funny looks. He loaded up the cart quickly with enough food to last him the week, payed with his card and was in and out in no time.

It was a cool afternoon, there weren't very many people out. This meant he could get home faster. He turned onto a secluded street, his footsteps echoing off the buildings. The gunman stopped short a few seconds. Something felt odd but he shook it off. The feeling still lingered. Vincent felt a twinge in his neck, almost like a bug bite. When he went to scratch it away but pulled back a needle. "What the-" and then black.

The room was dim. He could hear the hum of machines all around him. His eyes struggled to open. All he could see was blurs. There was a shadow that looked human-like. "Angeal?" he tried reaching out but his hands were bound.

"I'm not the sensitive oaf you call a boyfriend."

Suddenly Vincent was awake, his face paled. He knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted his dreams for years. The florescent lights flickered on, making him flinch. He squinted towards the footsteps he heard coming near. Professor Hojo smirked and he ran a hand through the raven locks of his prisoner. "Hello Vincent Valentine. Its been a while. I'm sure you remember me."


	13. The Cats Missing

Professor Hojo looked upon his prey with his signature creepy smile. "I told you that one day I would have you again." he stroked the gunman's cheek. Vincent turned and attempted to bite the scientist's hand. "Now now Valentine, play nice and this won't be unpleasant." He paused to gaze at his former experiment. His smile deepened and he turned to his work station, rifling through the drawers as he talked.

"You were one of my best. Beautiful, yet deadly. Soft, yet nearly indestructible. My only regret is that I worked too hard. Not enough play. Yes I ravished your body while you were both conscious and unconscious but not as much as I would have liked to. After all, I am a man with needs. Ah ha, here it is." Vincent swallowed hard at the sight of the vial Hojo held in front of him. "Enough of this and I can sedate you but you will still be aware of your surroundings. Perfect for what I have in store." he prepped the syringe. Vincent knew he couldn't get away, but it didn't stop him from trying. He flinched when the needle sunk into his flesh and shuddered when he felt the liquid enter his veins.

It took a few moments for the serum to work. Gradually, Vincent could feel his body grow heavy and slow. Hojo untied his restraints save for the ones that held his hands behind his back. The gunman tried getting up but only succeeded in falling forward onto the cold floor. He heard his captor's laugh resonate around the room. "Part two of the Chaos Experiment. Tame and harness the creatures power to make a suitable servant. First we must break the subject."

Vincent felt a pair of hands on him. He wasn't quite sure what they were doing until he was dragged up onto the examination table. He forced his eyes opened only to wish he hadn't. Hojo's hands were working at his belts, removing them. Next to go were his pants. He squeezed his eyes shut as the hands roamed up his body and to his top where they undid the buckles. His shirt was pulled open and the hands stroked each part of his bare skin, making his stomach churn.

Memories came flooding back to him and he knew if he pleaded it would only fuel the monster. So he bit his lip, remained quiet and refused to make a noise as his worst nightmare raped his body.

* * *

Zack Fair pounded on his mentor's door. "Vincent! Vinny! Vin! I know you're in there!" Silence. "God dammit Vampy open the door and stop ignoring me!" Once again, silence. Zack kicked the door, "Fine but you won't get rid of me that easily. I'll be back tomorrow!"

He didn't know why Vincent was ignoring him but he knew Angeal would be mad if he kicked down the door. He would have to coax him out. So the next day he came with candy "Vinnnnncceeennnt, I got your favorite. Peanut butter and chocolate. You can only have it if you open the doooorrrrr." he cooed. Not a single noise. "If you don't come out, I'll have to eat it myself." He leaned in waiting for it to be opened. When nothing happened he started kicking the door, going into a fit of swearing.

On the third day he brought movies and ice cream. Once again when he failed he ended up abusing the barrier and swearing worse than the redneck in the Shinra Space Program. He wanted to know what he had done. He knew that Vincent liked to tease him but he didn't think that the ex-Turk actually hated him. He slunked down in front of the door and pouted. He missed Angeal at least when he was around, Zack had something to do.

* * *

Finally home. After a week and a half of one of the most unnecessary missions he ever had, Angeal was back. He hopped off the chopper with his pack, ready to go home to Vincent, dinner and a long fun night in bed. He had called the apartment beforehand, but no one answered. Angeal brushed it off as Vincent being at the store and left a message.

He had only taken a few steps before he was attacked by a blur of black. The blur of black turned out to be his student, he also realized that he was now on on the floor, on his back. Angeal looked up to see Zack with a huge smile and his inviso-tail wagging. "Fair, get off of me before I throw you." the 1st Class received a light pout and the weight was lifted off. Zack brushed himself off. "You know, your boyfriend has a lot of nerve."

Angeal raised a brow "Why do you say that?" Zack put his hands on his hips "I was being a totally awesome friend and wanted to keep him company while you were away. He refused to open the door and just plain ignored me! I tried everday and I even brought snacks and stuff. But he just wouldn't open the door!"

The bigger man's brow furrowed. He knew that Vincent and Zack were always going at it like cats and dogs, but he knew Vincent didn't hate Zack. Quite the opposite. He sighed, "Come on pup. I'm sure he has some kind of explanation." Zack crossed his arms and followed.

Angeal unlocked the door to his apartment, switched on the light and looked around. Immediately he felt something was off. Everything was in its place but it looked like no one had been living there the past week and a half. He ran his finger along the coffee table only to collect quite of bit of dust. "Something is off. Everything has dust on it. Cleanliness is very important to Vincent." his stomach knotted up.

Zack checked the fridge "There practically nothing in here except...dip that expired a week ago...eww" Angeal swallowed hard and looked around again. Zack closed the fridge and sighed, "I hate to say it, but maybe he skipped town on ya."

Angeal shook his head, refusing to believe it. He fought back the tears in his eyes as he entered the bedroom. He sat down on his bed and sighed. Why would Vincent just up and leave for no reason? His eyes glanced towards Cerberus lying on the desk. Wait a minute...He ran to Zack, "Vincent is in trouble." Zack blinked for a second, "Look Angeal, I know this may be hard to take in but Vincent has a-" Angeal lifted Cerberus, showing it to his student.

"...hes in trouble. Question is, how?" said Zack as he stared at the gun . Both SOLDIERs knew Vincent well enough to know that he never left Cerberus behind under any circumstances.

"I don't know yet, but I am going to find out if its the last thing I do." growled Angeal as he walked out of the apartment.


	14. Search for the Lost Cat

How long had it been? A week? Vincent couldn't tell. He was tired. He was in pain. Constantly sedated. His eyes lazily looked over the fresh cuts on his torso. He couldn't even tell what kinds of experiments Hojo was preforming on him. He just new he was brought out, raped, cut, sometimes burned and put back. It was as if he were some kind of demented toy. Every once in a while, when he was in the right mind state, he would think of Angeal. This only brought tears to his eyes. He knew the swordsman would be worried. Maybe he gave up by now? The thought of Angeal abandoning him made the tears escape and flow down his cheeks. Hojo laughed each time.

* * *

"I know hes in there. Vincent made countless references to Hojo 'taking him back'" said Angeal, frustrated. Zack sighed and shrugged "We can't really get in there. Hojo is protected by the president. We'd get murdered for even _thinking_ of breaking in."

"There has got to be a way. I just want to _know_ that hes in there. From there I can form my own plan." Angeal stroked his facial hair in thought. His eyes glanced to his student who was observing a vase in his apartment. The younger poked the vase, nearly tipping it over and scrambling to set it upright. Angeal's lips curled into a smile. "I think I know a way to get in there, even if it is for a few minutes..."

The automated door opened for Zack as he entered the lab. He was nervous, but kept a big smiles on his face. Hojo raised a brow as the other male entered. "Hey doc" greeted Zack, "Angeal let me off early and I'm bored. He's always telling me I need to get a better grasp on science. So I decided to visit. Heeeeyyy what does this do?" he asked as he picked up a vial with a biohazard symbol on the front. Hojo lunged for him "No thats-" it was too late. Zack accidently dropped the vial. He watched it shatter on the counter as its contents ate through the metal table. "-a highly unstable acid..." finished the scientist, irritated.

"Oops. Oooh what does that button do?"

It wasn't long until Hojo dragged Zack out of the labs heading towards the president's office. Angeal slipped into the lab and looked around. He knew that Hojo would be hiding Vincent, he just had to figure out where. He flipped through pages of paperwork but nothing made sense to him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. A paper, laying all by itself on the other side of the table caught his eye. 'The Chaos Experiment Revisited', something about it made him want to read it. Angeal scanned the document before growling in anger. This was Vincent alright, and the things that the scientist was doing to him made his blood boil. He was located in one of the old labs. Ones no longer used after President Shinra made renovations to the science department. No one ever went down there. It was the perfect hiding place. Angeal searched around, grabbed the correct key card before slipping out.

He rushed down the hall, to the stairs. The old labs were only a few floors down. Angeal jumped down from rail to rail rather than descending the old fashioned way. He ran down the empty, quiet corridor of Level 36 until he reached Lab 64. Angeal slid the key card. A green light flashed as the automated door slid open. He turned on the florescent lights and looked around. His stomach churned as he glanced over he trash filled with bloody gloves and the instruments that lay out as if ready for another session. Angeal made his way to end of the lab where he found what he was looking for.

Vincent floated in the tube, fresh scars on his nude body. Wires were connected to him in several places. The monitor to the left indicated that his heart beat was slow. Tears filled Angeal's eyes as he pressed a hand against the glass. "I'm so sorry. I tried to save you from this. I failed. I'm sorry..." the SOLDIER slid down on his knees, his body shaking with sobs as he repeated the apology in a mantra.

Crimson eyes slowly opened. His body was weak and sedated but he forced himself to speak. "Angeal..." the big man looked up with tear stained eyes.

"Leave me Angeal. If he finds you here, he will get you too. Forget me. Live your life the way you deserve. Be happy. You showed me happiness I never thought I would know. You warmed my cold frozen heart. I'm an experiment. I will always be under his spell. You need someone who deserves your love. I will never forget you, but it is best if you forget me. I love you." He couldn't hold on any longer. With the last bit of his strength, Vincent reached out and pressed his hand against the glass, opposite to Angeal's. His eyes closed as he slipped back into unconsciousness.


	15. The Cat's Owner's Rage

Hojo had broken Vincent. His lover's speech caused something to snap inside him. "No..." Angeal whispered into the silence, "NO!" He stood up and stared at the experiment for a few seconds before his fist made contact with the glass. He felt no pain as pounded at the tube until the glass shattered and it's liquid poured out. He didn't feel the blood drip from his hand from the shards lodged in his hand. He only felt Vincent's body against his as he pulled him away from the wires.

Angeal took the stairs again, carefully ascending them as not to disturb the fragile body in his arms. He gently opened the door to Level 39 and made his way to Lab 28. He entered the lab, ignored Hojo's outburst of anger and set Vincent gently in a chair, covering him with a lab coat. "What do you think you are doing? That is Shinra property! You can't just-" the scientist had to cut off his sentence to dodge another acid filled vial. His eyes widened as he watched the soldier destroy every bit of the lab. He smashed vials and beakers, threw them at the villian himself causing some to break against his skin. He sat there one the floor, bleeding and bruised as he watched Angeal quietly pick up the gunman and walk out.

* * *

The President and his advisors heard a scream outside the door of their meeting. Each one looked the entrance with shock and jumped as it was kicked open. SOLDIER First Class Angeal Hewley walked in, an unconscious body in his arms. "President. I have here former Turk Vincent Valentine who was supposedly killed in action. I discovered he was alive on a mission and since then had taken him in. Professor Hojo kidnapped him a week ago and has been performing illegal experimentation on him."

The president leaned back in his chair. "That experiment was top secret. I suggest you put it back where it came from and forget this ever happened. Do I make myself clear commander?"

"No."

"Excuse me."

"I will not put him back and I will not let that monster do as he pleases with him."

"Then I have no choice but to remove you from your post and take the experiment back by force! I assure you Commander Hewley, if you try to run, I will have every man hunting you and you will be marked as a traitor!"

"That would not be wise, Sir" All eyes were at the door, Angeal turned around to see Sephiroth standing there with something in his hand, "The experiment has been found out." he threw a few high definition photos on the table of the lab where Vincent was kept in and a few of him after Hojo was finished for the day. Some of the advisors gasped as they saw the photos. "Someone sent me these with the threat of sending the originals to the press. The source claims to have more pictures of Professor Hojo doing things of sexual nature to the experiment. I highly doubt you would want to be involved in a scandal this big. Its too severe to cover up."

The president sighed and looked around the room. "Fine. Any further research on this experiment will cease. I have no other options. General Sephiroth, please escort Hewley out of my office."

Sephiroth nodded and turned to leave. Angeal followed silently. When they were out of the office, Angeal opened his mouth to speak. The General lifted his hand to silence him. "You're wondering where I got the pictures. Fair told me of his disappearance. So I had a certain Cadet do a little research. He is quite good at stealth."

Angeal chuckled, "Who knew Cloud was good with a camera. So have you decided to tell him? I mean, last I heard he had a few suitors, including Fair."

Sephiroth looked to his long time friend and smiled, "Fair and I have come to an agreement. We will share the blonde. We've decided to provide him with 'extra training'."

"You're a pervert."

"It was Fair's idea"

"We all know he's a big pervert. But you're a bigger pervert for agreeing."

"I call it compromise."

Angeal stopped and shook his head, "Do me a favor," Sephiroth looked to his friend curiously, "Recommend Fair for 1st for me."

"You aren't staying?"

"Of course not. Not after what I've seen here. Besides I don't think Vincent is going to want to stay anywhere near here."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Costa del Sol? Maybe back to Banora or out in the country. Just somewhere far away."

"The company will miss someone like you."

"I'll miss you too Seph."

* * *

A/N:

There will be an epilogue if you guys are good.


	16. Epilogue

Vincent looked out the window. It was a warm day in the summer. The flowers had long since bloomed since the arrival of spring and the countryside was absolutely breathtaking. It reminded him that even though the winters in Banora were brutal, the spring and summer always made it worth the wait. He placed the wet dishes on the rack to dry. He took off the gloves and glanced to the ring on his finger. The gunman still smiled at the sight, even after six years of looking at it. The memory still fresh in his mind.

* * *

_They laid there in bed, spent and glowing. Vincent cuddled up to the big man and kissed him tenderly. Angeal smiled and looked into the crimson eyes. "You're so beautiful, Kitten" Vincent blushed lightly, hiding his face in embarrassment. Angeal chuckled, always loving the way the other responded to his affections. "I find you utterly resistible. I'm addicted you Vincent Valentine. I don't ever want to see you in the arms of another man. You've made me selfish." _

_ The ex-Turk chuckled lightly and looked to his lover, "I would never love a man as much as you, Papa Wolf"_

_ The smirk that curled on the ex-SOLDIER's lips made Vincent's eyes narrow in suspicion. He knew that smirk very well._

"_Well I just want to make sure it will never happen," said Angeal as he reached into the nightstand and produced a little black box. Vincent gasped and bit his lip looking to the big man, "Will you marry me, Kitten?"_

_ Vincent threw his arms around the other and kissed him with more passion than he had ever before. Angeal wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and smiled into the kiss. Vincent pulled away but stayed close, smiling he replied, "Of course Papa Wolf"_

_

* * *

_

Their wedding had been small. Sephiroth along with Zack and Cloud flew in to attend. Angeal was pleased to know that their relationship had been going well. They had been married only six months when Vincent noticed a change in Angeal. He seemed distant at times and after much prying the big man finally admitted what had been on his mind.

"_Its just, I always pictured myself with a big family. I love kids..."_

_ Vincent looked down, "We'll find a way Angeal. You'll get your family."_

Then Nadia had come into their life. Vincent could remember the scared green eyes hidden behind chocolate brown hair. She was eight when they rescued her from the basement of her abusive parents. The tortures she endured only brought her closer to Vincent as he could relate. After lots of love and therapy, she was now a bright and caring teenager.

Nadia hadn't been the only one they rescued. Adam was the remains of a tragedy that hit Banora. Barely a few months old when his father had found out that his wife had cheated. He murdered his mother and committed suicide, leaving the baby all alone. No one had wanted to take him in. Angeal just couldn't leave him. Now Vincent watched as the sandy blonde haired boy tackled his adopted father, golden eyes shining bright as if nothing bad had ever happened to him.

Even with the two happily in their possession Vincent had the feeling that Angeal wanted more. For a while Vincent tried to fill the void with other things with little success. Months later he received a package addressed to him. He pulled out the envelope and extracted the letter.

_Vincent,_

_ The documents and items that were involved in your experimentation were finally released and ordered to be thrown away. I managed to salvage some things that may help you in your new life. I know Angeal very well...So enclosed is the full report on your experimentation, from beginning to end and something that you may want that goes along with one of the sections I highlighted for you. These things were not easy to obtain. Use them wisely._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Sephiroth_

Vincent raised a brow and pulled out the thick file. As noted there was a small tab pocking out from near the end. He pulled out the page and scanned it. His eyes widened.

_"Experiment #73: Genetic Reproduction of the Chaos Gene_

_ Subject may reproduce when subjected to Injection 214. Desired results is for the Chaos Gene to pass on the the offspring, thus multiplying. Injection 214 will activate the engineered womb implanted in Experiment #26. Sperm must be treated with Mako or the Chaos Gene will terminate it. _

_ *Inject subject in the pelvic region for better result_

_Gestation: 5 months_

_Chance of Miscarriage: 24%_

_Chance of Complications: 57%_

_Notes: Inseminate subject. Carry out till month 4.5 of gestation. Move child to the incubation chamber. Keep subject sedated as much as possible through gestation process. _

His hands trembled as they pulled the bubble wrapped item in the package. He set it on the table and slowly unwrapped. it. The glow of the liquid in the capped syringe was purple. A label encircled the tube. Injection 214.

Angeal burst through the door "Coco is pregnant!" Vincent jumped and turned around, hiding the package behind his back. "Really? You've been trying to breed her for months now. Her chicks will sell nicely then" Angeal smiled. However, the glow of the syringe caught his eye. "Whats that?"

Vincent swallowed hard. "Sephiroth sent me some of the remnants of my experiment." Angeal bit his lip a bit. "Oh?" The gunman just handed the file to his husband. There was a long silence, even after Angeal had finished reading. Vincent looked to him, waiting for a reaction.

"Now I'm bad with science mumbo jumbo but what I got from this is that with this injection, you can produce kids."

"That's what it says."

"Is that what you want?"

"Well yes. I know you want a big family and well having biological kids of our own would be...wonderful."

"Are you positive? Vincent, this is a really big decision and I don't want you to do something you don't want. I mean there is a 57% chance of complications and- what are you doing?"

Angeal watched as Vincent snatched the syringe and disappeared into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later rubbing his hip. "Positive enough for you?" The big man only smirked and whisked his husband off to the bedroom.

* * *

Vincent called out for dinner. Angeal came in with a bunch of little raven heads (and one sandy blonde) hanging off of his clothes. He shook them off with care and they reeled on their mother. A pair of gold and four pairs of red and gray (the color of Angeal's eyes before the mako) eyes looked to him with hunger. Vincent chuckled, "Alright you little vultures, to the table. Nadia! Time for dinner!" He heard shifting upstairs which confirmed she would be down soon. "Kenna..." the five year old looked up innocently, "Yes mommy?"

"I want you separated from Adam. You two get into another food fight, I don't care how small and you'll regret it. Charlotte that goes for you too. No more poking your brother with your fork."

Charlotte scrunched her nose and looked to her twin brother Nathan, "I can't believe you told mom on me." Vincent shook his head and tapped her on the nose, "He didn't tell me, I just knew." The little girl huffed a bit at being caught.

Angeal helped serve the five little ones before he sat down himself. Nadia came down and greeted her father with a kiss on the cheek "Hi Daddy."

"Hello sweetheart." he replied.

She served herself and sat next to the youngest, Hailey who giggled when her father started making funny faces.

As the others talked, Vincent sat down and thought about his new life. He had gone from killer, to experiment, to hermit, to lover, and now to "mommy" and though he cursed Angeal on a daily basis for having the kids call him that, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

And that concludes our story I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews and support couldn't have done it without.


End file.
